Happy New Year
by rebekahjr14
Summary: When Max's family's flight is delayed, she decides to go bowling for fun. The place is so packed that she ends up bowling with a stranger, Fang. They bowl till eleven, but what happens when Max invites Fang over to watch the ball drop. This is a one-shot for New Years obviously. Enjoy.


**A/N Hey guys, I decided to do a holiday fan fic. It's not a Christmas fan fic, it's a New Years fan fic. I hope you enjoy it. It's a one-shot.**

Max POV

I walked down the cold street. Pulling my hood up over my head to help block out the wind. It was New Years eve and of course, I had no one to hang out with. My family's plane got delayed do to the four feet of snow on the ground. So now I was left to walk around the streets with no one.

I decided to go bowling because who doesn't love to go bowling. Plus, they were having a special for new years. Ten bucks a person for two hours of unlimited games, till about eleven. Plus, they were lowering all the prices of food. And shoe rental. And they were having a buffet with unlimited food. So normally I'd be paying about thirty bucks, but tonight I was paying a little less then twenty.

I walked in and went up to the counter. "Bowling for one," I said to the man standing behind the counter. His nametag read Sam. He was about my age, I'm guessing. He had turquoise eyes and shaggy blondish hair. He smiled at me as I handed him the money.

"Really, by your self. Where's your boyfriend?" It was a whole hearted question so I answered.

"I don't have one." He gave me a questioning look.

"Well I would think a pretty girl like you would have a boyfriend. My mistake. So then who are you spending New Years with?"

"Me, myself, and I." He laughed and turned towards the register.

"Your change is two dollars and fifteen cents." He handed me my change and hit a button. "Lane five. The single players are one through ten. Sorry but we're a little full. You'll have to play with someone else. His name is Nicholas Ride. He was one of the singles who agreed to share his lane." I thanked him and walked over to my lane.

There stood a model. Well, not really but he could be. He was about 6'2. He had black hair and obsidian eyes. I smiled and walked up to him. "You must be Nick, I'm Max. I'll be sharing a lane with you." He nodded and walked over to the ball rack. He grabbed a black ball and put it on the ball rest thingy. I walked over and grabbed a green ball. I put it on the thing.

"Call me Fang." I turned and saw that _Fang_ was right behind me.

"Excuse me."

"I said, call me Fang. I prefer it over Nick." I smiled and nodded.

"Ok, well Fang, I'm going to go get my shoes." He nodded and went over to the computer to type in our names. I walked up to the counter and there was Sam.

"Hey, so are you alright with sharing with Nick."

"Ya, he's pretty cool. Um, size seven please." He smiled and walked over to the shoes. He handed them to me. I smiled and took off my black vans and put them on the counter. He grabbed them and placed them where the shoes were. I put the bowling shoes on and thanked Sam.

"You're up first," Fang said when I got back.

"OK." I walked up and grabbed my ball. I puled it up to my chest and walked slowly, while pulling the ball down. Then I released it. It hit all the pins. I looked up at the screen. STRIKE. I smiled and sat down. Fang got up and grabbed his ball. He released it and it zoomed down the lane and hit the pins knocking them down. He grinned and sat down. This went on for another fifteen minuets till they called our lane up to eat.

We stood up and walked over to the buffet. I grabbed a plate and started walking down the line. By the end I ended up having two drumsticks of fried chicken, a hamburger with bacon and cheese, a hot dog with mustard and ketchup, some chili, white rice, and ten big chocolate chip cookies. I grabbed a fork and set my food on the table and walked up to the drink counter. "We'll have root beer." The lady smiled and walked over to the drinks, she poured it and handed the picture to me. "Thanks." I walked back to the lane with two cups and the root beer. "I got root beer if you're ok with that.

Fang nodded and looked at my plate. "Got enough there." I scowled at him.

"Hey, I'm cutting back. This is not that much." He grins and sits down next to me.

"Ya, sure." I punch him on the arm. He grins and we start eating. I finish in a record time of three minuets.

"Done, " I say triumphantly.

"I finished first," Fang mocks. I scowled at him and go up to bowl. Right as I grab my ball my favorite song comes on. I scream and start singing along.

Can't count the years on one hand  
That we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel, make you feel better

It's not a walk in the park  
To love each other  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it  
'Cause after all this time I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

Recount the night that  
I first met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that I loved ya

You felt the weight of the world  
Fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song  
We sang along to the start of forever  
And after all this time I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

Some things just, some things just make sense  
And one of those is you and I (Hey)  
Some things just, some things just make sense  
And even after all this time (Hey)

I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by  
That I'm not into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you

**Paramore: Still into You**

By the time I was done singing, both Fang and I had already bowled three times. I looked around and all the lanes close by started clapping and whistling. My face turned a bright pink. I smiled and thanked everyone. I felt a breath on my neck and felt shivers run up and down my spine. I turned around. "Fang, stop doing that."

"What, breathing." He gave me a cocky grin. "But you sounded really good."

"Thanks," that made my face turn a darker red. I went to sit back at the table but I felt a hand in mine. I turn around and saw Fang holding my hand. My cheeks turned an even darker red, if that's even possible.

"It's your turn." I smiled at him and went up to bowl. While I was walking all I was thinking was 'is that the only reason he grabbed my hand'. I didn't realize what I was doing and I dropped the ball on my foot. I shrieked out in pain and fell on the floor. Fang ran up to me and picked me up bridal style and set me down on a chair. He walked away and came back with ice and a towel. He removed my shoe, which made me feel like a princess. You know, because in Cinderella, they do that with the slipper, you know they, never mind. Back to what's going on.

He then removed my sock and examined my foot. I looked and the big toe was swollen and turning a weird shade of purple. He carefully placed the ice on my toe. I hissed in pain. He got up and walked over to the pay phones. He called someone and came back and sat next to me. About ten minuets later, a boy walked over to us. He was about the same height as Fang and had blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. "Here's those crutches Fang. BTW's, I payed and I'm going to play bowling with you guys." Fang shook his head and grabbed the crutches.

"Here, I broke my leg about six months ago, you can use the crutches. I'm pretty sure that you're toe is broken. I smiled and thanked him. Even though my foot hurt, I still played. By the end of the night, my foot was throbbing. I had learned that the kids name was Iggy. He had two younger siblings, Angel and Gazzy. Angel was six and Gazzy was eight. I also learned that Fang has an adopted sister named Monique who they call Nudge and his father died when he was ten. I told them that I had two sisters and a brother. My twin, Maya. Ella who was two years younger than me. And Ari who is seven years younger than me. Turns out that Iggy knows Ella and has a huge crush on her. Also, I won the game by two points against Fang and Iggy lost by thirty points.

We cleaned up our area. I crutched over to the pay phone so I could call a cab instead of walking. I put the money in the slot and pulled the phone off the hook. I was about to speak when Fang clicked the end call. I looked up. "I'm taking you home." I tried to argue but Fang just picked me up and he carried me out to his car. He put me in the passenger side of his black Lamborghini. How he afforded it, I will never know. "Where do you live?"

"325 Westminster Ave. Apartment 3'5" He nodded and drove in that direction. When we got to my apartment building, Fang got out of the car and carried me up the long flight of stairs to floor three apartment five. I pulled out my key and looked over at Fang. His face was inches away from mine. "Thanks." I whisper to him.

"Anytime, for such a beauty." I grinned and blushed.

"You should come in and watch the ball drop."

"Sure, could I invite Iggy and Nudge over. He'll probably bring his siblings."

"Sure, I'll call Ella. Maya's with my family waiting for the next flight hear to visit." He nodded and called Iggy while I called Ella. It was about twenty minuets to twelve. Iggy came over about five minuets later. He brought Gazzy and Angel. Nudge couldn't make it and Ella would be here in another five minuets.

When Ella got here, we had about ten minuets till the ball dropped. I made the drinks and some shirley temples for the kids. We talked till the one minuet mark. The little kids started counting down from 59. Then we counted down. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year, we shouted and hit our cups together. Then out of nowhere Iggy kissed Ella and Fang kissed me. I was in shock. All the sudden, I was kissing back. Well this was going to be a nice year.

**A/N Well how was that. Was it good. I got bored so I hope you like it. Happy New Year and enjoy 2014. Bye**


End file.
